Une soirée entre Amis à Yuei
by WiTchers
Summary: Une soirée en communauté réduite à l'internat.


Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Et non nous ne somme pas dimanche et pourtant voici un petit OS spécial.

Je vais vous raconter l'histoire du pourquoi du comment.

Suite à mon Os d'halloween du Forum Plus ultra de MHA, on m'a demandé de faire une histoire différente pour me faire "pardonner". Donc la voici.

Petit mémento et warning, nous sommes sur du M (c est dit) de plus dans mon récit, je me base sur les évolutions récentes des personnages paru dans le manga, des spoils peuvent être présents.

Un grand merci à ma très chère béta lectrice Pandora qui a jouée un rôle des plus actifs dans la conception et la correctionde cette histoire.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous retrouve en review

MHA ne m'appartient pas, c'est une propriété de Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

Soirée entre amis à Yuei

-Rappelez moi pourquoi je suis bloqué avec vous bandes d'extras ?

-Parce que toutes les filles sont parties pour une « sortie spéciale » avec Midnight et qu'elles ne rentreront que dans 2 jours, lui répondit Tenya

-Ouais, ok le Binoclard, mais pourquoi on est tous les 6 dans la salle commune en train de se regarder en chien de faïence ?

-Parce…

-DEKUUUUU !

-Ça va Bakubro, dit le rouge, on est là pour décider quoi faire de notre soirée en communauté réduite.

Un nouveau silence recouvrit le groupe d'infortunés garçons.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Izuku se plongea dans les événements qui les avaient conduits à cette situation.

Tout avait commencé 4 jours avant les vacances de Noël, quand une Midnight ayant du mal à conserver son calme avait fait irruption dans le salon en criant après les filles.

Après 5 minutes d'un remue ménage incroyable, toute la gente féminine du dortoir était regroupée dans un coin de la salle commune pour écouter les divagations de leur professeur, sous l'œil bien étonné de tous les garçons présents à l'autre bout de la même salle.

À la fin de leur conspiration, les filles leur avaient annoncées leur départ en anticipé d'ici 2 jours pour un « entraînement spécial » supervisé par l'héroïne pour adulte.

Suite à cela, les plannings de chacun étaient rentrés en action, tant et si bien que la plupart étaient déjà retournés dans leur famille pour y passer les fêtes.

Ne restait pour cette dernière soirée, que Shoto, Bakugo, Tenya, Kirishima, Denki et Izuku.

Pikachu les sortit de leurs mutismes en approchant d'un air triomphant.

D'un geste vif, il lança sur la table basse une boîte de jeux en mauvais état et couverte de poussière.

-C'est bon les gars je sais ce que l'on fait ce soir !

Le blond vint se blottir contre le torse de Kirishima qui l'enlaça.

Au début cela avait un peu choqué de voir toutes les marques d'attentions et de complicités qui unissaient les 2 jeunes amoureux. Ce n'est clairement plus le cas.

Izuku glissa un regard vers son ami Tenya qui depuis l'action du blond électrique, sembla beaucoup plus en retrait, le doigt crispé sur le centre de ses lunettes.

-Une idée virile, bonne initiative mon Pikachu

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le vert en s'avançant

Il passa la main sur la boîte pour voir apparaître 5 lettres qu'il ne pensait jamais voir à Yuei ou dans sa vie tout court.

-Et oui messieurs, conclut le blond, ce soir c'est OUIJA !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les réactions étaient mitigées

De l'anxiété pour Izuku, de l'amusement pour Kirishima et son petit ami, une totale indifférence pour Shoto et Tenya et un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres pour l'explosif qui fusillait le vert du regard.

-Je, je….

-Très bonne idée, le coupa le blond cendré, il est 17h, on mange comme d'hab, je vais m'occuper des préparatifs…

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il y en avait un qui n'avait rien loupé de cette conversation. Avec son rictus des mauvais jours, Neito Monoma prit la direction du dortoir de la 2-B. Il avait une soirée à préparer lui aussi, et une vengeance à prendre.

Une fois arrivé, il se mit en quête d'un acolyte bien spécial pour perpétrer son forfait.

Son choix se porta sur le nouveau venu dans sa classe, le mindcontroler Shinso.

-Bien le bonjour, Shinso, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Dit-il de son ton habituel.

-Ca va je suppose, répondit le violet méfiant.

-Dit moi, tu fais quoi de beau ce soir ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour jouer un tour

Un temps de réflexion s'ensuit

-Et j'y gagne quoi ?

-Ma gratitude …

-Alors c'est non

-Et une opportunité de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Izuku

\- …. Expose-moi ton plan.

XXX

Après un repas des plus corrects, Bakugo toujours tout sourire les renvoya pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans les étages pour « mettre la touche finale »

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Tenya, je ne me sens pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée de déranger de possible esprit.

-Je te comprends Izuku, dit-il avec des mouvements saccadés, mais les esprits, ça n'existent pas.

-Et de toute façon je serais là pour te protéger, dit un Shoto tout en entrant dans la chambre du délégué.

-Shoto ! Tu nous écoutais ?

-Malgré moi, Katsuki a fini apparemment. On y va ?

.

Les garçons entrèrent dans une salle commune tout obscurcie pour l'occasion. Sur la grande table trônait le jeu ainsi que 6 chaises l'entourant.

Tous prirent place, sauf Izuku qui resta debout à côté de son siège.

-Je, je suis vraiment pas sûr de …

-Quoi maudit Deku ?! Tu vas te dégonfler, toi qui veux ma place de numéro 1 ? Lui lança le blond cendré, une lumière amusée dans le regard

-Il a raison Izuku, en plus nous sommes là, dit Kaminari avec un sourire rassurant.

Poussé par ses camarades, il prit place.

-Bien commençons, dit Kirishima

-Oui, commencez… murmura un Neito secondé par son acolyte, planqué au niveau d'une porte réservée aux personnels de Yuei, dans le couloir attenant à la salle commune, ou ils pouvaient voir sans être vu

.

Plongée dans l'obscurité, la partie débuta par les phrases rituelles. Bakugo d'une voix puissante commença :

\- Nous sommes rassemblés ce soir pour une nouvelle expérience de contact avec des entités. Nous sollicitons la bienveillance de nos guides pour éloigner les entités malveillantes et pour inviter les entités bienveillantes à venir se manifester à nous à travers cette planche de OUIJA. Nous allons maintenant nous concentrer pour entrer en communication avec les entités et maximiser nos chances d'établir un contact.

Un silence s'installa, aucun mouvement ne troublait la longue flamme rectiligne qui illuminait faiblement leurs visages penchés vers le plateau et la petite loupe incrustée dans le bois qui les attendait.

Kaminari prit la suite :

-Bien tout le monde place sa main droite sur la goutte.

-Est-ce qu'une entité est présente pour échanger avec nous ?

Rien ne bougea sur le plateau.

L'atmosphère était pesante pour Izuku qui se sentit oppressé par le silence.

-Sommes-nous dans de bonnes conditions pour communiquer avec vous ?

Aucun mouvement sur la planche en bois.

Izuku souffla, si les conditions ne sont pas réunies alors ils allaient bientôt arrêter ?

-Etes-vous dans de bonnes conditions pour communiquer avec nous ? Demanda Kirishima

À la grande surprise de tous, et à la grande frayeur du vert, la goutte commença à bouger

-Katchan arrête ça tout de suite ! Dit d'une petite voix le nerd.

-Je fais rien Deku ! Oh les amoureux arrêtez de vous toucher avec votre autre main, vous faites bouger le jeu.

-Mais on y est pour rien ! Répondirent les intéressés de concert

-Puis-je suggéré que ce soit réellement un esprit ? Trancha Shoto

-Allons Shoto, les fantômes et les esprits ça n'existent pas.

La goutte se stabilisa sur le Oui.

De nouveau un moment de pause, la chaleur était oppressante dorénavant.

-On a de la chance mon Shinso, ils sont pris dans le jeu. Un bref signe de tête lui répondit.

-Etes-vous l'un de nos guides ? Reprit Kaminari de plus en plus rouge dû aux différentes œillades de son camarade de droite.

La goutte bougea à nouveau,

-N

-O

-N

-C'est pas un Guide ! Cria Izuku de plus en plus paniqué.

Il fut calmé par la froide douceur de Shoto qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

Intérieurement Bakugo jubilait, voir son rival, cette petite merde de Deku redevenir la faible petite chose qu'il avait connu le réjouissait.

-Pouvez-vous nous donner vos initiales ou votre nom ? Questionna Katsuki.

À cette question, la table se mit légèrement à vibrer. Comme animée par une vie propre.

Midoriya sauta de sa chaise pour prendre de la distance.

-Izuku ! Revient mec, il faut pas retirer ton doigt de la goutte durant la partie sinon tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec les esprits ! Ça peut être dangereux ! J'ai un ami d'un ami d'un cousin qui a fait ça, et le lendemain, il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

À ces mots le vert reprit en 1 éclair sa place, les joues rouges et le teint cireux.

-Bon après ils avaient dit dans le journal qu'il était en surpoids et avec une maladie cardiaque, mais mieux vaut pas prendre de risque

Son petit ami explosa de rire, il reçut une douce claque du rouge pour sa moquerie.

-Par contre Katsuki, si tu pouvais arrêter de shooter dans la table ça serait pas mal, demanda Shoto

-Raaah, ça va, on peux plus rigoler de toute façon

Neito était fière de lui, sa stratégie fonctionnait. Il avait vu de loin le plan de Katsuki, il avait juste eu à lui donner un coup de pouce.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? L'interrogea doucement Shinso

-J'ai peut-être, malencontreusement, dans la journée, touché Cementos….

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du violet qui tapota doucement l'épaule de son partenaire de méfait.

Pendant ce temps, la goutte avait repris son ballet

\- S...L…A…A…N…E…S…H

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Tenya

Un aucune idée fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

-Bien Mr Sla - Slarr –Slaanesh, avez-vous besoin de notre aide ? Reprit Kirishima

La chandelle oscilla doucement pendant que la goutte reprit son chemin

-N

-O

-N

-Il est bien étrange cet esprit quand même, fit remarquer Shoto.

-Ca t'a déjà fait ça Kiri ? Demanda le Pikachu

-Non jamais.

-Et toi Izuku tu en penses quoi ? Minauda Katuski

Le jeune homme était droit comme un piquet. Il semblait pris de terreur, mais aussi attentif à quelque chose.

(Je suis laaaaa) cette voix fine, comme murmurée directement à son oreille, le fit se figer

-IZUKU ! Hurla Katchan, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. T'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense (voix apeurée).. que nous devrions arrêter, j'entends des voix

-Tu vas bien ? Shoto posa sa main gauche sur son front, tu es bouillant

-Vous l'avez entendu la voix ?! Tonna plus fort Deku

-Pas du tout mec, dit Kirishima

-On s'arrête pas ! Trancha Bakugo, il reste une question et la conclusion.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, il allait reprendre la parole.

-Bien joué Shinso, tu as bien fait de prendre ton modificateur de voix, Midoriya à l'air paniqué, rie doucement Neito.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit

-Bien, dit Katsuki, êtes-vous là pour nous aider ?

Pendant de longues minutes rien ne se produisit.

La sueur perlait des tempes d'Izuku (Tu seraaass , à moiiii … ). Il sursauta encore une fois sans pour autant lâcher le vaisseau de bois.

Puis la goutte reprise son chemin sur l'alphabet à sa disposition.

-N …O…N

La table trembla dangereusement à ce moment-là et la flamme de la bougie vacilla, et cela sans la moindre trace de vent.

-S … H …I…N…E (Crève)

D'un seul coup, toutes les fenêtres de la salle commune s'ouvrèrent à la volée, laissant pénétrer le froid mordant et soufflant dans le même temps l'unique chandelle déjà bien malmenée

Les convives se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Dans le froid et la tempête qui c'était levés à la nuit tombée.

Pris de panique, tous les garçons se ruèrent indifféremment sur les fenêtres pour les fermer.

Une fois ceci fait non sans mal, ils clôturèrent l'invocation après avoir rallumé le cierge..

Sans attendre, Izuku se leva et courut dans la direction des 2 espions qui avaient tout vu et qui se dissimulèrent précipitamment dans le local technique. Il entra précipitamment dans les toilettes afin de rendre son dîner.

XXX

-Tu vas mieux Izuku ? Demanda le délégué qui l'attendait

-Oui, oui bien mieux merci.

-Tu nous as fait peur tu sais, renchérit Shoto

-Il faut dire que même pour moi c'était quelque chose, dit Tenya

-Bien étrange en tout cas, et toi Midoriya tu as vu quelque chose de particulier ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il se tourna vers lui : « Rien du tout, la nuit et vous ?»

-La même

-Ou sont les autres ?

-Ils sont montés se coucher, Bakugo a suivi le couple qui ne pouvait se décoller l'un l'autre.

Shoto avait remarqué à ce moment-là, le regard clairement hostile de son délégué envers le jaune, même pour lui qui commençait à peine à s'ouvrir aux autres, la situation était sans équivoque. Tenya aurait donné cher pour être à la place du Jaune dans le cœur du Rouge.

-Oh, bon je vous laisse, bonne nuit Messieurs, dit le vert froidement.

Sans attendre leurs réponses, il les quitta

-Tu ne le trouves pas étrange ?

-Bakugo a un peu forcé sur le jeu ce soir. Laissons-le se reposer.

-Allez tout le monde au lit ! Cria le délégué

-Tu es seul dans la salle commune Tenya…

XXX

L'ambiance n'était clairement pas au repos dans la chambre du rouge.

À peine la porte de la chambre c'était-elle refermée que les 2 adolescents c'étaient littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre.

Kirishima était stupéfait de l'ardeur que mettait son partenaire dans ses baisers. Chacun étaient plus brûlant que le précédent.

La tension monta encore d'un cran quand Kaminari, le visage carmin, vint poser une main sur son bas ventre et l'autre sur ses abdominaux, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Retirant difficilement ses lèvres de celle de son compagnon, Kirishima grogna doucement

-Décidément le surnaturel te réussit…

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Denki qui resserra sa prise sur la bosse du pantalon de Red Riot.

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas senti toute la soirée à me frôler, me caresser rapidement.

Nouveau baiser passionné, leurs souffles étaient complètement mélangés et leurs langues s'unissaient pour la Xieme fois dans une parfaite symbiose

D'un coup, Denki retira le t-shirt de Kirishima tout en le poussant dos le premier sur le lit.

Le regard du rouge devint incandescent quand le blond retira lui aussi son haut, dévoilant une musculature bien plus fine et ciselée que la sienne, mais terriblement attirante.

Pendant quelques instants l'électricité et le feu imprégnèrent la chambre. La pression sauta lorsque Kirishima attrapa le poignet de son compagnon et le tira brusquement vers lui. Se retrouvant sur Denki, il commença à lui mordre le cou, laissant de grandes traces rougeoyantes sur la peau pâle du blond. À chaque nouvelles marques, des râles de plaisir lui répondaient semblant l'encourager à aller toujours plus loin. D'un coup le blond se cambra quand la main du rouge attrapa son membre dressé dans son pantalon de survêtement ample.

Réagissant sur l'instant, Kaminari reprit le dessus et se dépêcha de défaire le dernier bouton de la braguette. Une fois ceci fait, il passa la main dans le boxer, se saisissant du drapeau de son amour, le faisant glapir d'un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il allait y mettre un premier coup de langue quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

Se relevant brusquement Denki fit face au nouveau venu, la colère voilant son regard alors que Kirishima se dépêchait de remettre le bas.

\- Oui ? Lança Denki plus que froidement, en quoi je peux t'aider Midoriya ?

Kirishima se décala du lit pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Il semblait différent. Son teint était d'un gris cireux bien inhabituel et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il ne donna aucune réponse à la question du blond

-Oh Midoriya, ici la terre tu m'as entendu ?

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du vert parfaitement immobile

-Ca va mec ?

-S….e, un murmure imperceptible

-Quoi ?

-SHINEE ! (Crève)

D'un mouvement d'une rapidité inhumaine, Deku attrapa à la gorge Denki, le corps recouvert d'éclair noir, et le propulsa contre le mur derrière lui.

Titubant le blond fut accueilli par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire tout en étant toujours saisie à la gorge.

D'un geste fluide, Izuku prit un pas d'élan et lança avec son alter, le blond au travers de la fenêtre qui explosa en morceaux.

Le rouge qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger s'élança vers le restant de la fenêtre

-DENKI ! Hurla-t-il en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

La vision qui l'accueillit aurait dû d'ordinaire, le rassuré. Les grands yeux jaunes de son amant le fixaient. Mais cela ne lui inspira que dégoût. Son petit ami, le dos brisé sur les noires barrières hérissées de pointes en fer forgé qui bordait le nouvel internat, les yeux révulsés et vitreux et le torse perforé à de multiples endroits, le regardait, torse vers le ciel et tête pendante.

Se retournant précipitamment, il parvint à esquiver la main tendue par son vert camarade en direction de sa nuque. Profitant de son élan, il décocha un coup de poing avec son alter directement dans le nez d'Izuku. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, le nez cassé, mais le poing arrêté net par son visage. Il semblait insensible à la douleur. Ses yeux toujours clos.

Paniquant, Eijiro prit la fuite et commença à hurler dans les couloirs pour réveiller ses camarades. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Katsuki au 3 ieme et attendirent des explications sur tout ce raffut.

Pendant que le rouge complètement paniqué et en larme leur raconta les événements récents, un éclair percuta non loin les lignes électriques, plongeant dans le noir l'internat.

-Mais bordel tu racontes quoi coupe de hérisson ?! Deku pourrait pas faire ça !

La discussion était animée jusqu'à ce que la lumière du couloir se coupe.

À ce moment le silence laissa place aux cris et tous purent distinguer des pas lents gravissant les marches.

Tous étaient sur leur garde. Seul la lumière de la lune et des éclairs leur fournissaient un peu d'éclairage.

D'un coup, à l'autre bout du couloir, dans une démarche désarticulée et chancelante, Izuku apparut.

S'approchant doucement, leur ami les fixait de ses yeux, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas, ils étaient totalement noirs et du sang en sortait par larme.

-Shine…

Sa voix était froide, caverneuse, comme si elle n'avait pas parlée depuis des siècles.

-Hoi DEKU de mes 2, il te passe quoi la !

-SHINEEE ! Hurla le corps approchant de leur ami

-Tu vas voir !

Sans réfléchir Katchan s'élança paume vers l'arrière au contact de son rival.

La scène, illuminée par le flash d'un éclair, laissa sans voix les spectateurs impuissants.

Izuku dans une geste ample avait levé sa jambe vers le ciel, puis il l'avait rabattu, talon le premier sur le crâne de l'explosif qui surprit par le manque de lumière et la rapidité avait pris le coup sur le haut du crâne. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas le mouvement, et au moment de l'impact du visage du blond sur le sol, le talon perfora la boîte crânienne et une explosion de sang, d'os et de matière grise repeignit les murs .

Ne lâchant aucun regard au cadavre mutilé à ses pieds, il reprit son chemin.

Shoto, Tenya et Kirishima hurlèrent de concert et se dispersèrent dans tout l'internat.

Une partie de cache-cache avec le diable se déroula pendant une bonne heure.

L'anxiété et la mort tordaient les intestins des 3 survivants bloqués avec un démon.

Alors que le Rouge et le délégué couraient en direction de la salle commune pour s'enfuir sous la pluie battante qui leur semblait salvatrice, dans les escaliers, Tenya vit leur poursuivant sur ses talons. Hurlant toujours son envie de meurtre insatiable.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir à 2, Tenya poussa dans l'escalier son amour secret en lui criant d'aller se cacher, avant de disparaître, happé par la poigne puissante d'Izuku.

Abattu et mortifié, Kirishima se heurta a une porte barricadée, au comble du stresse il courut se réfugier dans la seule pièce qui lui restait, le local technique.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il tomba dans les abrupts escaliers.

Se durcissant juste avant l'impact, il dû tâtonner une éternité pour enfin mettre la main sur l'interrupteur. Priant, il l'activa. Une vision d'horreur apparut lorsque la lumière s'alluma enfin.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Shinso pendu par des pieds incrustés dans le dur béton, pendant mollement les tripes à l'air, les bras cassés et la gorge arrachée, le regardant de ses yeux morts. La scène éclairée de manière crue par l'ampoule dénudée du plafond plongeait la pièce sous un voile rouge ponctué par le rythme régulier des gouttes qui s'écoulaient du corps pendant.

Une fois remis sur ses pieds, Kirishima remarqua une forme accolée dans le coin opposé. S'approchant doucement, il dut s'accroupir pour soulever les cheveux entachés de sang qui barrait le visage de la possible victime. Kirishima poussa un cri et tomba dans la marre de sang qu'était le sol de cette salle.

Le fixant sans bouger de ses 2 orbites dorénavant vides, Neito Monoma, une expression d'horreur sur le visage et 2 trous béants à la place des yeux l'observaient.

Terrifié plus que de raison, Kirishima courut vers la sortie.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il respira une goulée d'air, juste avant de recevoir un coup à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit tomber inconscient.

.

Le réveil fut brutal pour le rouge. Il se retrouvait ligoté sur une chaise dans le salon.

À côté de lui, Tenya dormait, lui aussi saucissonné.

-Tenya, Tenya !

-Humm

-Debout !

-Hein ! Sursautant, le délégué prit la mesure de la situation.

-Merde nous devons filer avant qu'il revienne.

-Trop tard, la voix venait de les trancher dans leurs âmes.

-Vous voulez quoi ?!

-Me venger, des vivants …

-Mais !

Kirishima n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Izuku possédé s'approcha de lui.

Se durcissant, il lui fit face, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Et maintenant ?

Ce fut au tour du démon de sourire, une haleine pestilentielle fit hoqueter le rouge.

Activant ses éclairs noirs, le démon prit dans ses doigts, une partie aspérités dans les écailles de roche d'Eijiro et tira d'un coup sec.

Il hurla de douleur sous la force qui venait littéralement d'arracher toute une bande de protection, laissant sa chaire à vif en dessous.

Mobilisant sa volonté, le héros reproduisit sa couverture.

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, le démon recommença, encore, et encore, et encore, et a chaque fois le sang et les cris du rouge étaient de plus en plus intenses.

Pour Tenya ce fut une véritable torture de voir son amour souffrir autant.

Pendant encore 15 minutes, le monstre écorcha consciencieusement Red Riot avec un rire fou.

Dans une dernière tentative, le démon arracha l'intégralité du thorax durcit de sa victime, toujours sourd aux suppliques du délégué. Le sang souillait tous les alentours de la chaise.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Kirishima dû retirer son alter dans un hurlement déchirant.

Tenya souffla un peu, il espérait que ce soit la fin des souffrances pour son amour.

D'un coup, il prit une droite, qui fit tomber ses lunettes. Jetant un regard haineux envers le démon qui ramassait celle-ci il dit :

-Tu vas me le payer !

-NON !

Sur ce mot, il écrasa les lunettes qui se brisèrent sur le front du brun, lui lacérant la peau.

Les éclats de verre plantés dans son front le faisaient souffrir le martyre, mais la suite lui fit bien plus mal.

Armé d'un bout de verre coupant, Izuku se mit à écorcher le restant de peau sur les bras de Kirishima, qui hurlait à la mort à chaque passage de la lame improvisé.

-Nooon Eijiro, arrête !

-Comme tu veux

-Eijiro, tu m'entends ?

-Hurmmm

-Tiens le coup, on va s'en sortir.

-Hmm

-Reste avec moi !

Izuku passa dans le dos du rouge, la lame improvisée sur son cou.

-Un dernier mot ?

-Je, je suis désolé Kiri, j'aurais dû le dire avant, mais pardonne moi, je t'aime, ne meurt pas !

À ces mots, Kirishima plongea ses yeux emplis de douleur dans ceux du délégué. Il put y lire les mêmes sentiments.

D'un geste fluide, le démon ouvra un nouveau sourire sanguinolent dans la peau molle du doux hérisson.

Hurlant de rage et de douleur, Tenya ne put qu'assister au dernier soubresaut de son aimé, noyé dans son propre sang.

-À ton tour

-Oui il est temps, c'est à toi

D'un geste, Tenya activa son alter tout en tirant comme un forcené sur ses liens. Dopé à l'adrénaline et à la tristesse, il parvint à se libérer en se disloquant l'épaule et en se cassant le poignet droit.

Sourd à la douleur, il engagea le combat.

Les coups plurent sur le monstre prit au dépourvu par ce mouvement.

Les 2 combattants étaient à la corde lorsque Tenya accéléra et cassa le coude gauche de son opposant d'un kick magistral.

À ce moment-là, le combat prit une tournure à l'avantage du délégué.

-Recipro Burst ! Hurla-t-il.

Sacrifiant sa technique pour la force et la vitesse, il porta de sérieux coups à Deku. Des coups qui auraient pu tuer un homme, mais se maudit démon tenait toujours debout !

Comment !

Puis il fit une erreur, portant un coup dans le ventre du monstre, celui-ci en profita pour lui bloquer la jambe. Un sourire glacial, comme le touché qui venait de lui transpercer le cœur, pour le retirer de son emplacement fut sa punition.

Dégoûté et triste, il sombra dans les bras de la mort pour rejoindre ses camarades tombés au combat.

Haletant, Izuku se prit la tête dans les mains

-Va-t-en ! Hurla la voix de l'adolescent

-NON !

-Part !

-Non !

Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Shoto qui avait assisté impuissant à toute la scène, se saisit d'un crucifix trouvé dans la chambre d'Aoyama ainsi que du pied d'une table détruite durant l'affrontement.

S'élançant, il frappa le monstre à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui étonnamment le fit chanceler.

Puis plaqua le crucifix sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Une fumée noire commença à sortir de ses narines, de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

Un dernier cri sortit de sa gorge puis il s'effondra au sol. Vivant, mais assommé.

XXX

Endeavor le père de Shoto arrivait aux aurores pour prendre son fils et aller manger un délicieux petit déjeuner. Il avait travaillé très tard et voulait relier le lien avec son fils. Le timing des vacances était le moment propice, et tout le monde aimait les bons petits déjeuners.

Passant comme un boulet de canon sous le portail et sans un regard pour le gardien, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'internat.

La trouvant barricadée et bloquée, l'inquiétude le saisit, défonçant littéralement la porte, il marqua un temps de pause. La salle commune était dévastée et recouverte de sang. 2 corps sommairement exécutés gisaient là.

-SHOTOO ! Hurla Enji

-Par ici !

Il accourut auprès dans son fils maculé de sang, la tête d'Izuku endormit sur ses genoux.

Endeavor enlaça son fils qui chose rare, ne le rejeta pas.

-Je suis là tout va bien !

-Pa … Papa, et il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son père.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dite moi tout !

Moi je vous retrouve (si j'y arrive ce qui n'est pas gagné) dimanche pour votre chapitre de Rise of Shadows.

A la prochaine


End file.
